Glee School Musical
by FanFicFangirl172
Summary: This fanfiction is a collection of fun stories when various glee characters sing songs from High School Musical in lots of different situations. I hope you enjoy reading )


Glee School Musical: I Want It All - Hummelberry

Hello! This is the first of a collection of fics with something in common: High School Musical! Before you ask, this isn't a crossover of High School Musical and Glee. I've always thought that a lot of HSM songs could fit into some of the situations in Glee so I thought I'd have a go at writing some. They'll be a variety of characters and pairings involved, but because Klaine's my fave, there may be quite a lot of Klaine, but not just them. This first story is about Kurt and Rachel's friendship and its set in season 3. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the song in this chapter.

It was nearing the end of the school year for the students of McKinley. Final assignments were being handed in, the last few detentions were being held. For some it was the end of school all together. For those students, important decisions about college, the future, were being made. Kurt and Rachel fell into this category. They were working extremely hard to achieve all that they wanted.

Kurt and Rachel are great friends, both aspiring for brilliant things. Both of them like to perform and often weren't afraid to show off whatever talents they had. Since the start of the school year, well, since she was a little girl, the main things on Rachel's mind were Broadway, New York City and becoming a star. When Rachel had found about NYADA, she put her heart and soul into getting into that school. It was perfect for her.

Kurt also liked performing. He had thought about applying to NYADA as well, but when he lost the lead in West Side Story, it dented his confidence. He never thought he would be talented enough to get the principle Broadway roles. However, Kurt did have a backup plan: fashion. From a young age, it was evident that Kurt Hummel had a passion for fashion. Kurt had even created some designs himself, that would fit in with the high end fashion retailers out there. He has a lot of talent. Kurt had often been told that he wasn't good enough, but that would all change today.

Kurt ran excitedly down the halls of McKinley with an envelope in his hands. When he was nearing his destination, he took a moment to compose himself.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel!" Kurt called out to his best friend.

"What is it Kurt, why are you so excited?" Rachel questioned with anticipation.

"The fashion school in Milan, they, they wrote back to me and offered me a scholarship! I could become a real designer!" Kurt happily explained.

"That's great Kurt, I'm so happy for you!" Rachel replied. She pulled Kurt in for a slightly uneasy hug. Her best friend noticed her awkwardness.

"Rach, are you okay? Why aren't you happy for me?" Kurt thoughtfully asked.

"If you're off in Milan becoming the next Armani, I'll never see you. I thought we were going to be in New York together? Remember?" Rachel replied.

"I'm no performer like you Rachel, I'm not good enough for NYADA. I lost the lead in West Side Story. I'm never going to be Fiyero or anything as good as that on Broadway. I think Milan is where I'll shine." Kurt explained.

"You just mentioned Fiyero, from Wicked." Rachel said. Kurt nodded. "Remember last year at Nationals when we broke into the Gershwin and we sang For Good? You were amazing. And if you don't get the part? Write your own parts! April Rhodes did that and she won Tonys!"

"I don't know…" Kurt uneasily replied.

A minute later, Rachel Berry broke into song. Kurt then joined in.

Imagine having everything we ever dreamed  
Don't you want it?  
Maybe  
Can't you see it?  
Kinda  
Imagine first audition after college  
I get the lead!  
A part for me?  
Well of course  
Yeah right!  
You gotta believe it  
Keep talking  
You and I all the fame  
Rachel and what's his name?  
sound exciting?  
Inviting  
Let's do it then  
Listening  
Personal stylist, agent and a publicist  
But where do I fit into this?  
With you we can win

Win a part  
Think bigger!  
Become superstars  
That's better  
Don't you see that bigger is better  
And better is bigger  
A little bit is never enough  
No, No, No!

Don't you want it all!  
You want it, you know that you want it  
The fame and the fortune and more  
You want it all, you want it, you know that you want it  
You gotta have your star on the door  
You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press  
Only giving you the best to use.  
Sing it!  
I want it all  
I want it, I want it, Yeah  
My name in lights at Carnage Hall  
I want it all!

Can't you see it  
Yeah  
They're gonna love me  
Ahem  
I mean us!  
Red carpet, rose bouquets, crowd waiting back stage  
I'm with her, don't stop me, I'm not the paparazzi  
Invitations, standing ovations  
Magazines  
Yes please  
Gonna be celebrities!  
Photographs, fanclubs, give the people what they love  
Now you're excited!  
I like it  
Let's do it then  
Times Square, jet setters, sequels  
Hey better  
New York today, tomorrow the world!

Sold out shows  
Think bigger  
And the Oscar goes to...  
That's better!

Don't you see that bigger is better and Better is bigger  
A little bit is never enough!  
No, No, No!

I you want it all!  
I want it, I want it, Want it  
The fame and the fortune..and more  
I want it all  
I want it, I want it, Want it  
I gotta have my star on the door  
You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press  
Only giving me the best to use.  
I Want it all!  
I want it, Want it, Want it, Radio, CD, Music Hall  
We Want it all!

Here in the spotlight we shine, look at who we are

When Broadway knows your name,

you know that you're a STARRRR!  
Dance!

I want it, I-I I want it, I want it, I want it,  
I-I, I want it, i want it, i want I-I I Want It!

I Want It All! I want it, I want it, I want it! (I WANT IT ALLL)  
The fame and the fortune and more!  
I want it all! I want it, I want it  
I gotta have my star on the door  
You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press  
Only giving you the best to use.  
I WANT IT ALL!  
Paris!  
London!  
Rome!  
Toronto!  
LA!  
Sidney!  
Buenos Aires!  
Tokyo!  
Moscow!  
Bollywood!  
Hollywood!  
NEW YORK CITY!  
WE WANT IT ALL! 

Once the song had finished, Kurt and Rachel were stood in the courtyard doing jazz hands.

"Just think about it." Rachel said to Kurt as she walked away. Kurt just stood there, slightly starstruck and confused about what just happened.

I hope you enjoyed that, I had a bit of fun writing it =) If you didn't realise, the song Kurt and Rachel sing is I Want It All from High School Musical 3. If you listen to the song, Rachel's singing Sharpay's part, Kurt's singing Ryan's part.

Another chapter will be coming soon =)


End file.
